


Lost Fic Help!

by SailorVenus_44489



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVenus_44489/pseuds/SailorVenus_44489
Summary: There’s a fic I think may have been deleted but basically, Derek and Isaac show up to stiles house for first aid. Stiles is in his underwear. Stiles gets first aid kit and use on Derek and also uses wolfsbane as well. As the wolfsbane works, it makes stiles hand feel like it’s burning but Derek makes him keep it on the wound to make sure it works. . The three decide to sleep in stiles bed and stiles wakes up to Isaac and Derek growling at each other. Then Derek kisses stiles asking him “does that hurt?” Then it ends.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lost Fic Help!

There’s a fic I think may have been deleted but basically, Derek and Isaac show up to stiles house for first aid. Stiles is in his underwear. Stiles gets first aid kit and use on Derek and also uses wolfsbane as well. As the wolfsbane works, it makes stiles hand feel like it’s burning but Derek makes him keep it on the wound to make sure it works. . The three decide to sleep in stiles bed and stiles wakes up to Isaac and Derek growling at each other. Then Derek kisses stiles asking him “does that hurt?” Then it ends.


End file.
